


Seven Minutes in Heaven (Hetalia edition)

by Holmesexual



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America being well America, Closets, F/M, France being a creep, Hetalia, I write to please so request, Lemon, Mild Smut, Reader-Insert, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Shitty Summaries are shitty sorry, You're not really a country your just kinda a friend and shit, actually not even mild smut just smut, hell yeah, more characters to be added probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3092954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holmesexual/pseuds/Holmesexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven Minutes In Heaven with everyone's favorite countries, It's a choose your own ending sort of deal and I will feature a mild chapter for the character as well as an explicit chapter for that same character for those who want a little something more;) </p>
<p>I really hope nobody's thinks i'm stealing this but's it's kinda a AU so tuff<br/>I do request don't be afraid...Comment! I'll do anything man 2p!s even, the whole 9 yards don't be shy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

You really should know better than to think France wouldn't have invited you over if you weren’t going to be playing some morally compromising game, Which you were, with the help of America no less. You sat cross legged in France’s living room, it seemed most all the countries were here talking and complaining about the overzealous French man and the obnoxious American.

You heard Austria being pestered by Prussia near the couch and Italy was annoying Germany, per usual. South Italy sat near you staring at them and you heard him mutter something about “That potato bastard.”

You even saw the reclusive Denmark and some other Scandinavian countries

“Oh Hon Hon.” laughed a tall longhaired blonde man as he entered the room dramatically, his bright blue eyes sparkling.

 _So like France_ …you thought

“Welcome to my humble abode I hope you enjoy tonight’s entertainment, I’m sure I will.” He finished with an eyebrow wiggle and a hungry gaze set towards Hungary.

“Now keep quiet you damn comies and listen to the hero!” shouted another attractive blonde man with short hair and glasses covering his bright blue eyes.

“You’re all gonna play this game and you’re gonna love it.”  He boasted. You rolled your eyes and pulled out your phone blocking out the rest of his spiel sending a text to your friend about leaving the freak show when a France shoots a hand out in front of you,

“Ah mon chéri thank you for volunteering.” You look up to see France smiling at you holding a black bag

“For what?” you ask scrunching up your eyebrows in confusion

“Oh hon hon onl-“

“ONLY THE GREATEST GAME of my invention.” Interrupted America pushing France out of the way.

You only stared at him quizzically,

“Seven Minutes in heaven!” France says shoving the American out of the way

You stared at them blankly; you recollected images or your teenage years being shoved in small closets with foul horny teenage boys

“That sounds terrible.” You say your (e/c) eyes looking up at their blue ones

“Nah come on it will be fun just pick something dudette.” America insisted

"Whatever you pick out of this bag matches you with someone, so choose carefully." France said giving the bag a dramatic push towards you.

You saw everyone looking at you intently so you decided it be best to play along with their stupid game for now, I mean it couldn’t be that bad, these weren’t the foul boys of your youth. Some you wouldn’t complain about being locked in a closet with, even with it being only seven minutes.

“Okay...” you say reaching your hand into the black bag gingerly maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.

You felt so many different textures it was hard to get a hold of anything

But your hand finally reached something and you grasped it tightly.


	2. Germany (General)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Germany is up to that, again this is the well PG-13 one, the next will contain a lemon, okay? okay  
> again leave your comments and requests yada yada

You felt something smooth and papery, you grasped it slowly revealing it from the black bag. You took one look at it and your cheeks burned bright red. It was some sort of porn magazine and it appeared to be German.

“Oh, Germany it appears you’re first up.” Smirked France

Germany too seemed to be embarrassed.  
“Oh Germany you’re so lucky you get to go in the closet with (y/n)” squeaked (North) Italy

You hadn’t time to react before America was pushing you and the large German to the closet.

‘You guys know the rules seven minutes, blah blah, and anything goes…” he added before shutting the door and effectively locking it.

You awkwardly fumbled for a light in the small dark closet. You eventually found the string and tugged, the two of you were illuminated by a small hanging light bulb. You looked up to the attractive German whose cheeks were still a rosy tint. You laughed quietly, you’ve never seen the German looking so….well awkward.

“What’s so funny?”  The German asks raising an eyebrow in your direction.

“Ah nothing, you just seem sort of – abashed.” You giggle looking up at him again

He smirked

“Ja, considering the circumstances.” He finishes looking away

You shuffle nervously looking around the small space nothing really stood out, but then a small bit of paper caught your eyes, it seemed...familiar poking out among some clutter on a shelf beside you. You pulled it out and wiped it off.

You started giggling

Germany stared wide eyed at you.

“(y/n) wha-what is that.” He asked looking at the piece of paper in your hands

“Well it seems France is also a fan or your, well literature.” You smiled at him showing him the porn magazine you were holding.

It featured a rather busty girl that seemed to be well-er wrapped up at the moment…while another girl, adorned in leather held what seemed to be a riding crop. Germany face blazed red

“(y/n) give me that...please.” he held a hand out for the magazine

“Hm, I don’t know seems to be an interesting read.” You teased flipping to another page just as risqué as the previous.

“(y/n) give it.” He says sternly as he reaches to grab it

you held it out of his reach

“Oh is that an order.” You smirk

He reached for it again, the force pushing you up against the wall behind you.

he grabs your outstretched arm holding it against the wall, your smiled faded as you felt the German’s breath against your neck.

You looked up at the German where you were immediately met with a hard kiss. You dropped the magazine but his grip didn’t waver, he still held you tight against the wall moving his other hand to your waist lifting you up so you were straddling him. He moved his hand to cup your face finally letting go of your arm. You moaned slightly as his mouth trailed down your neck sucking on your collarbone.

Your moment of bliss was interrupted by a loud American throwing open the door.

“Hey you guys-“ The American didn’t finish as he stared at you pinned against the wall by the German man, Germany let you fall as he turned to the open door. America stood wide-eyed staring at you and France just gave you a smile that made you uneasy

“Wow Germany it seems you’ve made the most of the situation.” France smirked.

“Um uh- it seems our turn is up.” Germany stuttered taking your hand and leading you both past the surprised countries.

You smiled as you took your place back among the countries this time you sat beside Germany as France and America harassed other countries to go into the closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo hope you like it and stay tuned


	3. Germany (Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Yeah This is a lemon don't like, don't read  
> comment you thoughts and opinions on if you think I should continue I love feed back

The rest of the night was a blur, but you did remember leaving with Germany, and now you were pinned underneath the large man on his bed.

You moaned as he kissed down your neck his hands moving up your shirt before finally taking it off revealing your (f/c) bra. You swiftly undid his usual uniform shirt and stripped him of his white tank top, showing his well-toned body. He practically ripped your jeans off showing your (f/c or m/c) panties.

His eyes were half lidded in lust as his eyes trailed over your naked body, you would have managed to feel self conscious if you weren’t driven by need to have the German man inside you.

You ran your hands over his chiseled torso before resting on his belt buckle; undoing it revealing a growing bulge beneath his boxers. He kicked off his pants before getting back on top and undoing your bra. His mouth trailed over your nipple toying with it while massaging the other with his hand, you gasped and moaned under his skilled touch.

Germany grabbed your hands and held them above your head on the bed restraining you. He trailed lazy kisses down your body before resting on the inside of your thigh, lazily trailing his tongue on the sensitive skin, you tried to stifle your moans at the German’s teasing but found it hard as he worked his way up to kissing your covered clit.

He chuckled at your already soaked panties and proceeded to take them off slowly. Once off he sucked lightly on your clit causing making you whimper and squirm under his strong grip, he moved down his tongue snaking into your opening, he moved his tongue skillfully turning your whimpers into full blown moans.

He stopped just as you felt a familiar rising in your stomach, you pouted as he came back up looking at you.

“Oh (y/n) I’m not finished with you just yet.” Germany said lustfully moving back to your neck leaving a trail of love bites.

You felt his cock rub against the inside of your thigh and struggled to release a hand from his grip. Once you did you moved it to grip his member before he could try and restrain you again. You heard him groan into your ear as you pumped down his long shaft.

“(y/n)…” he growled into your ear

You only squeezed tighter and pumped faster causing him to moan lustfully.

He moved his hands to cup your breast and knead them almost painfully, you gasped at his hard touch and continued pumping down his cock. it wasn’t long before his breath grew shallow and he was practically bucking into you hand. You stopped and he stopped to look at you angrily.

“Patience.” You said smiling sweetly

Germany grabbed you hands again restraining you. He spread your legs with his free hand positioning himself at your entrance, he pushed in slowly and you gasped at the pain of his large girth. The pain subsided  as he trusted in and out gaining momentum.

“Scheiße so eng.” He breathed into your neck

Your moans grew louder as he thrust into you harder and harder. He kissed you drowning out some of the moans; his tongue wandered your mouth for a while before a loud moan from you broke you apart. You threw your head back as German hit your sweet spot.

“Yes Germany there.” You nearly screamed.

You felt a familiar tension build up in your stomach as he pounded mercilessly into you sending shock waves off pleasure up you body.

“Fuck me please.” You begged

 Your nail dug into the Germans hands drawing blood as your orgasm hit. Your whole body contracted as you released, a few moments later Germany pulled out and came before plopping down next to you breathing heavily finally releasing your hands.

You sighed and moved towards the German he wrapped his arm around you and pulled the sheets up to cover your naked bodies

“That was great.” You managed through breaths

“Oh Frau, I have much more I plan to do to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn tbh I Find Germany Hot af, again comment yo  
> Also that "Scheiße so eng." means "Shit so tight." if you were wondering


	4. Romano (General)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo south italy's turn to bat, again it's a choose you own ending deal so were leaving back off from the intro, enjoy I'll be calling him Romano yo, because it rolls of the tongue better than saying South Italy, ya feel. anyway enjoy and let me know if you think that in the later chapters i should start using there names or nah.

It was smooth and hard, like plastic, but small. You pulled it out and saw what looked to be small green keychain, it took you a while to see that that it formed Italy but with the north part cut off.

_South Italy?_ You thought

“So are you coming or what?” said the irritated South Italy, or Romano standing next to you.

You stood up where you were corralled into the nearest closet by America and France.

“You guys get the just.” America says before slamming the door

Romano turned on the light, which brightened the dim space allowing you to see his super pissed off face.

“That goddamn bastard forcing us to play his stupid game,” Gritted the young Italian man “This is stupid being shoved into the closet with you.”

“Sorry.” You said simply.

You felt slightly hurt that being stuck in the closet with you seemed to be such an atrocious fate.

Romano must have seen this because he sighed before speaking in a much calmer tone

“I didn’t mean it like that, to be honest you’d be the first person I’d choose to be locked in a closet with.”

He looked away and you smiled looking down at your feet, an awkward silence passed where Romano decided to sit down complaining about how tired he was for having to stand up for so long, you followed suit because you honestly didn’t feel like standing for seven whole minutes. You and Romano sat in side by side in silence for a while before you rested you head on his shoulder feeling tired.

“Hey (y/n) how much time has gone by do you think?” Italy asked

“I don’t know like 2 minutes.” You answered as best you could

You put you head up and faced the young Italian man; he looked at you for a while before speaking

“You know (y/n) you have such beautiful eyes.”

You were struck by the sincerity and of his voice and the randomness of the complement. You looked down and smiled before looking back to him,

“Thanks but I they’re just (e/c).” you said simply shrugging

Romano didn't seem the type to give out complements so willy nilly so you felt special for receiving one, he was always so irritated it shocked you how civil and nice he was being. You aways thought well of Romano, he seemed pissed of and angry but knew he wasn't always like this. You actually had been harboring a sort of crush on him, you thought it silly but you couldn't help it, he was attractive and while he may be hot headed you knew he meant well and found yourself falling for him slowly but surely.

You looked back and were surprised to feel his lips brush yours. He tilted your chin up and kissed you softly you, were utterly surprised to find Romano acting so affectionate giving his usual attitude but weren't complaining and said nothing when you to broke apart. You turned away quickly blushing slightly before silently chastised yourself

_What are you some blushing schoolgirl?_ You thought sternly

You turned back to Romano who was looking down at his lap fidgeting with his thumbs. You moved quickly grabbing his head and tilting it towards you before kissing him hard on the mouth, Romano must have got the message because you felt hands around your waist pulling you closer. You ran your fingers through his soft brown hair taking care to avoid his curl, you’ve heard things about the Italy brothers and what happens when you pull their curl so you thought I best to not mess with it for now.

Slowly you felt Romano’s tongue slip into your mouth slowly exploring. You felt a hand snake up your shirt making it’s way up to your breasts before it could reach its destination though a loud knock on the door broke you two apart quickly his hand instantly retreating

“Hey you guy’s doing anything?” Called the American

“Oui, it’s quiet and you still have 5 minutes.” Said the French man

You rolled your eyes

“Well escusez-moi,” you called “But I really don’t think it’s any of your business what happens in the closet seeing as your not in it.”

You heard the French man huff but wasn’t quite sure if you heard him retreat. You turned back to Romano who was smiling at you

“I really dislike that French bastard.” He says

You smile and move forward your mouths once again meeting, his tongue slid into you mouth, and his hand returned to your waist pulling you closer so that you were almost on his lap. He slowly kissed you neck finding your sweet spot, you gasped as he nibbled on it and trailed kisses to you collarbone. You moaned quietly as he left love bites down your neck before returning to your mouth.

This went on for what didn’t seem like long enough before you were interrupted by none other than France and America looking intently at the two of you making out in the closet.

“Oh Hon Hon, that’s why I didn’t hear anything.” laughed France

You got up quickly leading Romano out the door. Before you walked back to your seats you punched France in the stomach. He doubled over instantly, cursing under his breath.

“Mon chéri, what was that for?” France asked shrilly

“For being a creepy bastard.” You said simply walking back to the rest of the countries and taking a seat next to Romano. You heard America laughing at France for “being owned by a girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha good ol' France


	5. Romano (Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doing the do with Romano yo
> 
> I'm such a annoying person sorry please read and like and talk to me like the needy piece of trash i am

You went home with Romano not long after the events in the closet, he was jittery the rest of the night and as soon as you were able you slipped out as America and France threw another couple in the closet.

Your heart raced as you stepped into Romano’s house he took off his coat and slipped off into the kitchen. You walked over into his living room. You admired old pictures on the wall of him and his brother, Romano looking angry as usual, you smiled as you looked at faded photographs of friends and old armies buddies.

You thought about how hard it must be never growing old leaving all these people behind. You laughed out loud when you saw a picture of Spain smiling while pushing down on young Romano’s head, Romano looked far from happy and you couldn’t tell what gender he was either in is cute little dress. 

“What’s so funny (y/n)?”

You turned around to see Romano walking in holding two glasses of wine. You followed him over to the couch sitting down and taking the glass from him

“Oh nothing just, well the picture of you and Spain.”

“Oh,” Romano says his reddening, “Yeah that was a very long time ago.”

You smiled

“Oh but your looked so dashing in your dress.” You teased

Romano reddened further, turning away. You took a sip of your wine, it was good, sweet like most the wine from Italy. You set your glass down turning to Romano who was fiddling with his own glass.

You decided to be brave, leaning forward you kissed Romano. He stood rigid for a second before slowly relaxing moving his hands to your waist pulling you closer, your hands raked through his brown hair. His tongue toyed with your own, before wandering your mouth. You two broke apart for air where you looked at him and came up with a curious idea. You reached up swiftly tugging his curl lightly, looking for a reaction. His eyes widened and a smirk played on his lips.

“You shouldn’t have done that.” He growled

A yelp escaped your throat as the young Italian man pushed you down on the coach. You felt his mouth snake down your neck sucking and biting softly. You let out a small moan when he reached your sweet spot, he nibbled more and you closed you eyes trying to hold back your whimpers.

Romano hurriedly pulled you shirt off revealing your (f/c) bra, quickly removing that to. His mouth moved to your breast where he nibbled on the sensitive bud, whereas his hand toyed with the other, drawing moans and whimpers from your mouth. His hands reached now to undo your pants before sliding them off onto the floor. With one hand he reached down and played with your clit through your panties. You threw your head back in pleasure at his touch.

He slid you panties off easily, then returned prodding one finger into you wet opening, he moved in and out before adding another finger it sliding in easily, he thrusted quicker making you buck against his hands driven with lust

“Romano please,” you begged “just fuck me, Please!”

You were so desperate for him in you wanton state that just about anything could slip out, and it did. 

The young man looked up at you a devilish smirk adorning his attractive face. He moved pulling his fingers out in the process, making you throb with want to have him in you again. He slowly started undressing, unbuttoning his shirt then slowly removing it then his pants. You could see he was toying with you, making you wait and you squirmed waiting, finally he was finished and you couldn’t help but to notice his member now which was fully erect. He moved back on top of you, placing himself as to enter you before thrusting roughly in.

You gasped at the sudden intrusion but you only bit your lip and swallowed the pain as he started thrusting again, they were slow at first so slow that you started to buck against him for more friction. He started thrusting faster appeasing your lust for now. His mouth trailed down your neck again nibbling, another hand reached down to fondle you clit, you whined as his thumb rubbed the swollen bud softly, cries of pleasure erupted from your lips as he thrusted hard into you, he shifted his weight causing his thrust to hit at another angle, this moved caused a shock wave of pleasure to ripple though your body

“F-fuck Romano THERE!’ you cried wantonly

He thrusted harder almost making you scream with pleasure. His hands still massaged your clit, you were so close you bucked wildly against him; he must have been close to because his thrusts became more sporadic. He leaned down slowly beside your ear

“You’ll come when I come.” He growled

You’ve never heard him use that tone, but you nodded and tried your best to hold you orgasm down,

he stopped massaging you clit and instead moved his hands to holding onto you hips helping him thrust in, suddenly you heard him groan, he threw his head back thrusting in a few more times deeply, you finally released coming almost as soon as he did, you felt him release his seed in you as you laid back. you were both covered in a fine layer of sweat and you weren’t sure you had ever orgasmed that hard before.

Romano pulled out and plopped down next to you, the smirk was gone and the look of lust was replaced with that of content and tiredness, you felt your face painted the same picture. You both lay there struggling to catch your breath before he finally said something,

“Bella, I think I may head for the shower, care to join me?”

You turned to see him smirking at you playfully, You smiled yourself kissing him.

“Why of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah lets assume you got some plan B one step so your not preggers but he if it's him I'm not complaining.


	6. England (General)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo it's you favorite rude, sarcastic smartasss, Britain! yayyyyyy

The thing felt rock hard in your hands and slightly flakey, you pulled it out to see it was, well a charred... _biscuit_? You stared at it confused before France spoke up

“Well It appears…England in up.” The French man smiled turning to the English man

“WHAT THE HELL IS THAT,” yelled England angrily “IS THAT ONE OF MY SCONES?!”

You hit the “Scone” on the ground

“This is supposed to be edible.” You said offhandedly

England only scowled, you’d heard his cooking was terrible and now you prayed you’d never have to actually taste it. France started pushing him to the closet and you shuffled over stepping inside the dark space. They both closed the door while laughing, you sighed, this was bogus. You reached up and pulled the string to the light. Surprise surprise, England was still stewing over his lost pride, you almost felt bad for him even though he was still a git. You sighed again leaning against the wall next to you, staring at England intently.

“Are you just going to keep sighing?” he snapped looking at you

You stared at him expressionless, and sighed again turning away.

“While I’m sorry if you don’t want to be here princess, because I’m just having a jolly good time being locked in Frog’s damn dirty closet, playing some sick perverted party game of that fool America’s twisted mind.” He ranted staring at you for a rebuttal,

“Hey totally rude dude.” You heard America say from the other side of the door.

You smiled leaning you head on the wall.

“Oh shut it you nitwit.” England replied grumpily

You laughed at the two’s banter, it was hard to tell England once took care of America the way they act.

“What’s so funny?” England asked frowning at you.

You only smiled and shook your head

“Nothing.” You answered

England still stood frowning, his arms crossed. He surprised you though, by sighing and uncrossing his arms putting them in his pockets.

“I’m sorry.”

You turned towards him shocked, England was known for being one stubborn bastard. You stared at him for a while before answering

“It’s fine I find it stupid to.”

He huffed looking over at you,

“So the point of this game is just to spend seven minutes in a closet?” he asked

“Um, well yes and no,” you answered honestly standing back up straight to face him.

“Your supposed to, like do stuff with the other person in the closet.” You answered simply looking at him

“Well wait you don’t _have_ to but it’s what’s expected, like a free pass to just make out with someone or whatever basically, that’s the heaven part of the game.” You wrung your hands suddenly feeling very warm talking about it. England just kind of looked awkwardly at the wall listening.

“Oh, well in the sport of this idiotic game...” England said leaning forward

You stared at him confused as he leaned down to cup your face tilting it up to leave a light kiss on your lips. You stood sort of shell-shocked before moving forward towards the country. You reached up and kissed England hard on the mouth, you moved your hands to behind his head playing with his hair, and he pulled you closer kissing back. When you finally broke apart for air England looked down at you

“(y/n) I-“

But before he could finish America threw open the door

“Oh come on you guys are no fun did you really just stand there for seven minutes…lame.”

America walked away shaking his head and you and England walked out, you started walking back to your seat when you felt someone grab your arm

“(y/n)…follow me” England said leading down a hallway in France’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your comments and likes yo, tell me if you enjoy i or if you don't because i'll quite writing if people are't enjoying it:)


	7. England (Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> England now, buckle up cause i did this chapter a little different, also i'm kinda into the idea then when England get's in ya know "the mood" he gets kinda dark and well the opposite of his "gentlemanly behavior" enjoy ^-^

England pulled you after him down the hallway away form the noise and the chaos in the other room, you followed blindly wondering how England knew where to go.

“England?”

“Yes.” He answered

“How do you know where you’re going?” you asked curiously

“Oh please I’ve snooped around France’s house plenty of time, I am an excellent spy.” He said proudly

You should have guessed.

He led you around another corner and through a door, where you stopped.

You were in a dark room barely illuminated by the glow outside.

You turned to see England gone, your heartbeat quickened, did he leave you, You thought maybe he was playing a joke on you, to embarrass you, lead you on make you get lost, but just before you could leave you felt hands snake around your waist and you almost screamed.

“Leaving so soon?” England hummed in your ear

“England…what are you doing?” you shivered 

“I thought I’d pull you away for a little fun dear, don’t worry,” he whispers in your ear, his tone deep and dark

“I might return you in one piece.”

You were a mix between turned on and afraid and didn’t know how to react. England ran his hands down your sides, he turned you around abruptly to face him, before you could focus on his face you were lifted up on to his lap and walked over to the bed in the corner of the dark room and thrown down. 

You sat up on your elbows looking at him, you could see in the dim lighting his silhouette getting undressed, he striped of his usual attire until he remained in his boxers. He leaned down to hover over you smiling a sort of demonic smile. He kissed you hard on the mouth, wasting no time to have his tongue inside, your tongues played and fought but his ultimately won out conquering yours. He pulled back slightly his teeth pulling on your bottom lips slightly before pulling away completely, 

“Your clothes have got to go.” He growled

He started pulling you shirt off, once off he threw it away and moved to you pants unbuttoning them the sending them to the same fate as your shirt. You sat there in you (b/c) and underwear waiting for him to make a move when he sits down and pulls you on his lap. continuing kissing you again roughly, his hands moving up you back to your bra to unclasp it, it falls off and he throws it away with the others. His hands roughly cup your breast kneading slowly. Your hand flew down to his crotch fondling him through his boxers. His breath hitched and you felt his cock harden, you moved up and down his length faster, he broke his monopoly on your mouth and slipped you off his lap so you were resting on the floor at the edge of the bed where he was sitting, you sat up on you knees and looked up at him. He slid off his boxers exposing his semi-erect cock. Your hand moved to it again but England interjected 

“I’d much prefer you to use that mouth.” He growled smiling yet again 

You looked up and nodded moving forward to push his girth in your mouth, 

you swirled your tongue on his tip for awhile before moving down the shaft, you felt his hand on the back of your head guiding you to take more in. You moved down until it was going down your throat and tears bridged your eyes, but England continued to push till you were to the base, you gagged and moved back his hand left your head. 

You took a moment to collect yourself before going again If he wants it rough so be it. You grabbed his cock and bobbed your head down the shaft using your tongue to play with the tip, you heard him groan as you worked you way down, suddenly with one big push you too the whole thing in, humming as it stuck somewhat down your throat, you swallowed causing you throat to close around his member, the unexpectedness cause England loudly in surprise and pleasure. 

“Fuck (y/n).”he gasped

You smiled and moved back sucking hard on the tip and working down again, you pumped the parts you didn’t cover with your mouth and sucked. England pulled you up though, back onto his lap where his mouth wandered down your neck and his hand to your clit which and thus far received little action. His finger played with you clit rubbing hard making you gasp in pain and pleasure, the overstimulation made you moan quietly and bight your lip but England only laughed at your feeble attempts to keep quite and next he took his finger and pushed it in to your wet entrance. 

“Eng-England!” You gasped loudly 

He smiled pumping in faster adding another finger and another, his other hand still playing with your clit. You thought you were almost going to come already, the rough stimulation almost to much but his fingers slowed before he removed himself entirely. You felt empty and yearned for him to start again, but instead he moved  you up, placing his cock at your entrance and pushed in. The unexpectedness made you almost scream and tears pricked your eyes again, you leaned forward placing your mouth on his shoulder blade to biting down as he pumped hard, It took a while to adjust, more time then you would haveliked, but soon your current position proved to not be enough for you both,  you needed more friction, the both of you. 

He slipped out of you and quickly turned you over on the bed so you were laying on your stomach your legs hanging off the edge. He came up from behind and slid in again. You moaned loudly as he bucked into you hard and fast, his hands grabbing your waist using it as leverage to push in harder. His hands moved though to grab your arms, pulling them behind your back, he held them together with one hand, all though you weren’t really putting up a struggle, and pulled thrusting in deeper. You were so close you moaning loudly not caring who heard you. 

“England please don’t stop,” you moaned “England!” You gasped  as you orgasmed

Your whole body shook and contorted slightly, you laid you head down exhausted and England pumped a few more times before cuming. He released your arms and you heard him gather some thing off the floor. You sat up on the edge of the bed and he returned with your clothes you put the bra and underwear on but laid back down again, completely worn out. You looked at England pulling on his boxers and sat up reaching for his hands. Before he could argue you pulled him down next to you cuddling up to him.

“(y/n), “ he groaned “We can’t stay here, it’s _not_ my house.”

“Do you really think he’d find us?” You asked sarcastically looking up at him

“Yes,” he said, “He’ll probably walk in in the morning and find us all cuddled up together and be super pissed.” 

You smiled, 

“So what you saying is that you _don’t_ want to piss France off?”

you asked mockingly England smiled at the sudden realization 

“On second though I think staying the night is a fine idea.”

With that you two covered up and he pulled you close, your head resting on his chest and you slowly fell asleep listening to his steady breathing.

 

   ~Extended Ending~ 

France walked down his hallway the next morning with a killer hangover, he was holding his head and complaining when he saw one of his bedroom doors cracked open, he found it odd considering he hadn’t had anybody stay recently and he himself hadn’t been in there for quite some time. He pushed the door open slowly, expecting to find a thief but instead he saw something far worse.

_Was that England? In his bed? With (y/n)?_ He thought 

“What in the bloody hell do you think you are doing in my house you British bastard!” yelled France 

England stretched slowly before turning over to look at the France, smiling. 

“Oh hello old chap, hey could you mind closing the door, we’re trying to rest last night was pretty tiring.”


	8. America (General)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahh America the asshole i hate that I love, well enjoy

It felt soft and plushy, like a stuffed animal, you pulled it out and saw it was indeed stuffed and you guessed part of it had been animal at some point in time.

“A cheeseburger, really?” you said unimpressed looking up at America

“Oh sweet me first.” He said ignoring your question picking you up. You yelled at him the whole way into the closet, you squirmed trying to free yourself but to no avail he carried you into the closet before dropping you in and closing the door. You sat up quickly, fuming.

“So yeah we can totally make out-“

Before America could finish you kicked him in the groin, he dropped to the floor holding his injured manhood.

“Dude like what the hell was that for.” He groaned

“For being a fucking tool.” You said angrily

He stood up straight again but his face was still screwed up in pain. You sighed, even though he could be a jerk sometimes, and loud, and annoying, you couldn’t stay made at him for long, especially gave you that look with his big blue eyes.

“Stop looking at me like that.” You said quickly as he stared at you

But he continues giving you the saddest face he could manage, you sighed

“I’m not gonna make out with you forget it.” You said turning away from him

“Ah but come on, it’s like the whole point of the game pleaaassseee.” He whined

You rolled your eyes; god was he such a prick.

You turned to him and he stared at you still, you were about to ask him to stop before he leaned in hard knocking you against the shelf behind you kissing you hard. His body pressed against yours keeping you firm against the wall as him mouth attacked yours. You squirmed under him but to no avail, he was a lot stronger than he looked. You felt his tongue try to slide into your mouth but you were not giving up that easy. You pierced your lips and made it as hard as you could for him to kiss you, he smirked and his mouth instead clung to your neck sucking hard, you gasped as he moved over your sensitive skin, It was definitely going to leave hickies.

His hands reached up your shirt slowly, he kneaded your breast through your bra for a while still kissing and sucking on your neck. You bite you lips to stop from whimpering. He moved up to your mouth and this time you relented, his tongue snaked into you mouth easily, exploring every nook and cranny.

When you finally broke for air you were both breathing heavily, America looked down at you hungrily and you felt self conscious and awkward under his gaze. It bothered you and you knew you were blushing fiercely. His hands cupped your chin and you looked up he was smiling triumphantly

“Dude that was wicked.”

You got the overwhelming urge to punch him again; you just rolled you eyes and tried to wiggle out form under him. But he pushed against you harder you were surprised he didn’t knock the wind out of you.

“Our times not up yet.” He chided smiling

“Your times gonna be up if you don’t let me go.” You sneered

He laughed, looking down at you and you raised and arm to hit him, he grabbed it easily pulling it above your head and moving his face inches from yours.

He bites his lips and looked you over with his blue eyes like a lion looking over its prey. You felt the heat rise to your checks again and looked down, he simply used his other hand to pull it back up again, kissing you again and sucking hard on your bottom lip, his tongue moved through your mouth hungrily again. You felt his hands move to your hips pulling you up so you were straddling him. You gasped when his hands slipped into the hem of your pants slowly sliding past your underwear. You wiggled and squirmed away but his hand still advanced. You almost felt grateful when France swung the door open.

“Oh my, “ said France “I hate to interrupt but it appears your time is up.” He says cocking an eyebrow at you. America let you slip down the wall to stand on your own although you weren’t sure they could carry you. America lead you out the door, not stopping with the rest of the group but walking straight towards the door.

“Um America, the party is this way.” France called

“Yeah yeah, we’ll be back…maybe.” He called opening the door and walking out with you into the (Temp) air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha yeah America gonna bang you like a screen door in a hurricane.


	9. America (Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops sorry this took so long i just had so much work to catch up on and i still do oops, the next update should be sooner this time sorry.

America wasted no time leading you towards his car, you stumbled after him, he was taller than you and walked much faster,

“Where are we going?” you called

He didn’t answer he just stopped in front of his car, opened the door, and pushed you in the back seat. You landed with a yelp of surprise; you sat up on your elbows to see him crawl in over you.

He straddled you pushing your body down and kissing you hard. You kissed back your tongues playing and battling, his hands roamed down your body slowly, painstakingly. He started working at taking your pants off. His mouth roamed down your neck, resting to suck on your collarbone and you knew he would be leaving marks. You gasped as his hands roamed up your shirt pulling it off quickly. You reached for his shirt too; tugging it off, His hands quickly reached down to cup your breasts

kneading them through your bra. Your own hands down undoing his pants, he pulled them down quickly disposing them on the floor. You could tell he was desperate for action because soon he was unstrapping your bra, He pulled it off, he moved his mouth to suck your breast, his tongue playing with the sensitive skin, this solicited louder moans from your mouth and America moved his hands to cover your mouth lightly.

“Shh.” He whispered

His mouth moved farther down this time, reaching your pantie covered clit and kissing it softly. His teeth caught the edge of your (f/c) lacy panties, he pulled and slowly they came off. When he was done removing them his mouth returned to your opening where he sucked on your clit softly, you did your best to keep your moans at the minimum, but you lost almost all control when his tongue snaked into your opening and a hand massaged your clit. You were soon bucking and felt a familiar rise in your stomach,

before you could help it you came swiftly, moaning America’s name and convulsing in waves of pleasure. You lay there struggling to catch your breath before you noticed America moving towards you again, his mouth moved back to the soft spot on your neck.

“A-America?” you asked confused

“Oh the fun’s not over.” America stated simply smiling

You felt America’s cock rib the inside of your thigh, you felt shivers down your spine as he moved his hands to your breasts, the familiar urge was rising again and you whimpered at his skilled touch.

“America Please.” You whined

You were ready for him;

he stopped and moved his hands to spread your legs, moving as to be at the entrance of your wet heat. He moved in, the wetness helping him glide in, you had to admit he was big, and you whimpered as you stretched to fit him. The rhythm soon rose and he pumped in and out quickly, he moved his head down to suck your neck hard marking you. You moaned loudly as he moved faster and faster, you could nearly contain yourself as his lustily moans grew in pitch, he was getting close to, he sat up and pulled roughly on your hips, pulling you into him and sending him deeper.

Your back arched and you threw your head back to moan loudly as he hit your g-spot.

“AMERICA” you moaned

He thrusted faster at that angled sending you barreling towards the edge again. You moaned his name countless times among other things, and he pumped faster, moaning too. You saw stars as you came hard for a second time. America let out one last groan and pulled out going soft already. You took a mental roll of the night’s events, you closed your eyes and America lay down next to you, there wasn’t much room in the backseat but you made do moving close.

“Hey do you wanna just spend the night at my house or something?” America asked his voice surprisingly normal pitched, a relief from his normal obnoxious tone.

“Yes, that sounds nice.” You said smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a little bit quicker paced sorry, still hope you enjoyed i don't know which one to do next though, any ideas?


	10. Prussia (General)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prussia is up, one of my personal favorites, the one I hate to love.

It felt fuzzy like a puff ball, you looked in your hand to find a small yellow bird like toy, the kind you wind up, You wound it up and watched it hop around for a moment, smiling.

“Is this some sort of joke?”

You looked up for the source of the angry remark, you should have known by the angry, obnoxious, German accent who it was, Prussia.

“It’s your little bird creature, no?” said France looking at him.

“That looks nothing like my Gilbird!” Prussia said angrily

You still stared at the small mechanical creature, which had long since stopped moving to stare blankly at the rest of the group.

“You have a bird?’ you managed to ask still smiling

“Yes,” Prussia said defensively “And he is far more awesome than that _thing.”_

You smiled more at the picture of Prussia with a small pet bird such as the one before you. After an awkward silence France finally stepped forward again seizing everyone’s attention.

“Well, never the less, it is your turn, in the closet you two.” France said hurrying you both into the closet.

You stood in the dark closet for a while looking around blindly, you heard Prussia’s breathing not far from you.

You finally decided to break the silence after what felt like forever.

“Do you want to find a light?” You asked sarcastically

“What’s wrong with this?” Prussia said indifferently

“Oh, your right this is great, then I won’t have to see you.” You teased

You didn’t need the light to know Prussia was sneering at you. You awaited a rebuttal but didn’t receive one; instead you felt hands push your shoulders back against the wall. You stared wide-eyed but blindly in the dark, you could feel Prussia’s breath against you neck, you knew his face was inches from yours.

“I'm glad we're together, I don’t need to see you,” Prussia whispered “Just…feel you.”

You shivered at Prussia’s husky tone. His mouth roughly met your own. You kissed back without a second though, moving your hands to wander through his soft silver hair.

You and Prussia usually had a teasing relationship. You teased him and made sarcastic remarks and he usually answered with attacks just as sarcastic. You knew Prussia to be highly competitive and rough, but you never saw this side of him. To be honest you always did harbor a small crush on the young German man, but you never expected him to act like this with you,

nevertheless your mouth slowly parted allowing him access and he wasted no time using his tongue to explore your mouth. He wasted no time either in moving his hands to your waist pulling it roughly towards him. His mouth moved down your neck leaving kisses and whispers in German, while you had no idea what he was saying you could only imagine the intentions they held. His hands moved again, now they wandered down your sides resting at your hips to pull you up to straddle him.

“Ich möchte hören, wie du meinen Namen schreien.” Prussia growled in you ear

You hadn’t the slightest idea what he was saying, but the way he said it made you tremble in anticipation. Prussia’s mouth found your collarbone, his skilled mouth sucked on it roughly, no doubt leaving marks. You whimpered under his heavy affections,

you never thought Prussia to be the type to act this way, but you do recall hearing some offhand remarks about Prussia and women.

His body pushed against your tightly allowed his hands to wander freely without having to keep you supported, they now played with the buttons on your shirt. One by one you felt his undo a button exposing more and more of your body to the warmth of his touch. His mouth moved to leave kisses on your breasts, then slowly he moved to unhook the bra, but before he could you heard familiar voices outside the door shattering the lusty air between you two.

“Two more minutes bros.” America said

Prussia’s hands left you bra, he slowly dropped you to stand on your own. You quickly started buttoning your shirt again while Prussia finally clicked on the light. You looked anywhere but at him because you could feel your cheeks heating up. You expected the air between you both to now be stale and awkward, you don’t know if you’d be able to talk to him again after this.

“We won’t let them ruin our fun.” Prussia said to you with a wink

Soon the door opened and Prussia and you walked out to rejoin the group. You both sat in the back of the crowd watching, you didn’t know what Prussia had in mind but you didn’t dare ask him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What he says in German Translates to   
> "I want to hear you scream my name."  
> So yeah sorry for the terrible German.


	11. Prussia (Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoho Prussia my bae

The party was over and everyone was filing out of France’s house in a grumbling mess, some had fun tonight, while others, well mostly not. You walked along side Prussia shuffling behind some other countries, you saw the door in sight but Prussia tugged you to the right, before you knew it you were back in the dark, musty smelling closet you thought you’d never have to see again.

“Prussia?” you asked timidly

Prussia didn’t answer, he moved closer though. You felt his hand wrap around your waist, he pulled you into him.

“Shhh, we don’t want to be caught.”

His voice was low and you heard a tinge of playfulness in his voice. You listened intently to what was happening behind the door. It sounded as if everyone had left you heard no more footsteps, except for one pair of retreating ones. They sounded down the hallway and soon the noise faded into silence. You looked around in the dark closet, Prussia was still holding onto you tightly, but he hadn’t said a word yet.

“Prussia, I think they’re gone.” You whispered

Prussia moved his head down to the crook of your neck to growl,

“Good then lets get started.”

Prussia picked you up and pinned you against the wall, you made a small noise of surprise at his sudden movement. His mouth met yours in a passionate kiss, his tongue moved about your mouth, you not putting up much fight. His hands wandered down your body before slowly pulling your shirt up. When your shirt was off he moved back to help you slide your pants off as quick as you could before returning to push you up against he wall and assail your mouth.

He grew bored of your mouth quickly and instead moved to nibbling your ear lightly. His hands moved up your stomach to your breasts cupping them lightly. His light touch didn’t last long though as he became growingly more lustful in his action. He unclasped your bra and let it fall to the floor; taking your breasts in his mouth he sucked the pert nipples. His tongue swirled around the sensitive skin, soon small moans rose from your throat into the musty warm air of the closet. Prussia moved his mouth away making you whimper in disappointment

“Careful Frau, you’ll need to control yourself.” He whispered lowly into your ear

You understood, but didn’t know if you would be able to if it escalated form here.

You felt his hands brush the fabric of you (f/c) panties. You shivered as he pulled the fabric down slowly until they too meet your bra on the floor. You were now fully naked and realized that Prussia wasn’t. Your hands slowly reached his shirt; you unbuttoned it quickly and let it fall to the floor. His pants came next; you undid the button and dropped to the floor on your knees tugging them off. You didn’t move to stand up though; instead you moved your hands to tug at the waistline of his boxers.

“Frau…” Prussia growled

You smirked to yourself before moving your hands all the way down to grasp his soft cock. You stroked it slowly at first listening to Prussia breathless moans. As you pumped faster it started to harden, you pulled down his boxers and sat up on your knees. You pumped it a few more time before moving forward to take it gingerly into your mouth. He drew out a long breath as your tongue swirled around the head of his cock. You slowly slid down it, it wasn’t long before you felt it hit the back of your throat and slid back to the tip. You took a breath and started to slid It down again this time not stopping when it reached the back of your throat but taking it all in to the base. Prussia groaned and you moved back to tip sucking hard and moving your mouth down his length faster.

You started to fell Prussia’s hip bucking forward forcing more into your mouth, you opened it to allow him access before he started bucking faster into you mouth, small tears pricked you eyes as he pumped his cock in and out, you gagged slightly and Prussia’s breath grew ragged. He bucked a last time before cumming. You sucked down his length trying to collect all his juices.

Prussia pulled you up roughly. You felt his cock against you thigh, somewhat hard again. You whimpered softly when he cupped your breasts and started to knead while his mouth sucked your collarbone. He moved his hips and you felt his cock push you opening, stopped to grab you waist and pushed your back flat against the wall before bucking in, already hard again. You couldn’t help but moan as his long member slid in and out quickly. Prussia moved to cover you mouth with his hand.

“Shh Frau.” He growled through thrusts

He kept his hand on your mouth as he thrusted harder, you moaned into his hands, his cock reaching deep and fast. You leaned your head back as he went in and out trying not to cry out, soon Prussia’s breath was ragged and he bit his lips to conceal his own groans.

“Ficken, ich werde kommen.” He groaned through gritted teeth

You didn’t know what he said but you guessed he was getting close, he thrusted in as fast as humanly possible knocking you hard against the wall. You were hanging by a thread, about to come,it only took a few more hard pumps before you broke and came with a loud muffled cry into Prussia’s hand.

Prussia continued to pump before he to let out a muted groan, you felt him spill inside you and sat back breathing heavily. You both sat there breathing heavily for a while before moving.

He moved back to let you stand alone and you felt weak in the knees. You both started to dress, when done Prussia took your hand and pulled you to the door opening it slightly and looking out, The coast must have looked clear because he pulled you out of the closet to make a quick get away to the door. You both slid out into the warm night before closing it with a soft click.  Prussia lead you to his car, you sat in the front seat and he sat driver’s, turning it on and quickly pulling away from France’s house. He speed down the road without looking back and you wondered if he was going to take you home.

“Prussia, where are we going?” you asked

Prussia chuckled before leaning over to kiss your cheek, whispering,

“To my place of course Frau, you can be as loud as you want there.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah That little German spout meant fuck i'm going to come, but the German is probably terrible sorry.
> 
> Also yeah ik Prussia lives with Germany but haha i imagine Germany covering his head with his pillow to keep the noise out and vowing to disenbowl Prussia.


	12. Spain (General)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha sorry it's been a while hope you guys haven't lost interest it's you feed back that keeps me writing, any way you know the drill it Spain but like PG-13 K? K

You felt many textures brush against your hand; you couldn’t quite get a grasp of anything in particular though. You finally laced you hands around something and pulled it out quickly, it was smaller in scale, and small enough you could fit it in your closed hand. It was cold and hard, you opened you palm to find a little bottle of tequila, like the ones they handed out on airplanes. The bottle itself looked Spanish enough with a man in a sombrero leaning against a cactus, but incase it wasn’t around the bottle’s neck was a little piece of paper that read “me beber” You read it aloud trying to remember your years of high school Spanish. You could have guessed what it would have said anyway. It was an obvious _Alice in Wonderland_ reference.

“Drink me?” you asked brows furrowed

“Yeah, get it right?” America asked eagerly

“Yeah, I got it.” You answered flatly

You looked around to see Spain sitting next to Romano clearly not paying attention.

“Spain.” You called

He looked up with his gorgeous green eyes

“Si?” he asked in his thick accent

“It appears we’re first.” You said standing up

“Oh, yes I see, well, let us go senorita.” Spain laughed walking along side you

He stopped to open the door motioning for you to go in first. You smiled awkwardly at his gentlemanly display, walking in to the dark closet. He stepped in and closed the door behind him; you both stood in the dark for a while before he finally broke the silence.

“You know, you’d think that France’s closets would be nicer considering the state of the rest of his house.”

You laughed lightly at Spain’s remark. Spain never really got awkward in situations or embarrassed and you always envied him for it. It took you a while to understand that this lack of negative emotion didn’t come from confidence or natural skill, it came form Spain severe lack of being able to read the situation. Thus, he never knew when he was being odd, awkward or even inappropriate. This also meant that years of flirting fell on deaf ears, you normally weren’t much of a flirt but Spain being Spain you found yourself more often playing with your hair or complimenting Spain’s eyes. He thanked you and laughed but it was always friendly. This doesn’t mean you didn’t love you friendship, you and Spain were close, but you wanted something more. You stood in that closet lost in deep thought about how you could show Spain you liked him without being blatantly obvious.

“Hola, earth to (y/n).” Spain joked tapping you shoulder

“Oh-yeah sorry.” You said quickly shaking yourself of your thoughts

“So,” Spain started “do we need to find a light?”

You looked around then reached forward to find a string, you didn’t realize Spain was so close until you punched him in the face.

“Oh god I am so sorry.” You yelped

You moved around once more finally finding the string and tugging allowing you to be bathed in light. You saw Spain holding his nose, which is where you must have hit him

“Aye, it’s okay (y/n) it was an accident,” he said smiling “I shouldn’t have been so close.”

You blushed slightly

“ _I don’t mind at all,”_ you thought

Well you thought you thought. You immediately put your hands over your mouth when you realized you had said it aloud. You looked up at Spain horrified; he himself looked shocked but smiled.

“Oh well.” He said nervously rubbing the back of his head

Spain tried to move but tripped over some random object on the floor almost sending him tumbling. You swore you saw a faint blush spread over his cheeks, but it was probably nothing compared to your own tomate rojo face. You had never seen Spain actually get flustered like this; he was usually so calm and cool. You stared awkwardly at the floor for a while waiting for Spain to change the subject, he looked at you for a moment before speaking.

“So um, (y/n), how long do you think it’s uh been.” he trailed

You pondered, it couldn’t have been more than than 5 minutes at the most, the awkward air made it feel like centuries though.

“I don’t know probably only 4 minutes.” You said calmly

Spain said nothing but nodded and you caught him looking at you a couple times before turning away to busy himself with his pockets, or to stare at his shoes.

“Um (y/n), please don’t consider this forward, but uh well.” Spain trailed looking away

“Yes?” you asked hopefully looking up at him

He rubbed the back of his head again and chuckled,

“Well if…if I could kiss you.” He finally managed

Your heart leapt and you could only nod to him. Spain leaned forward his lips delicately met yours.

You could feel your heart (corazón) between you ears as his arms laced themselves around your waist. Spain deepened the kiss gradually and you lifted your hands to play with his dark messy hair (cabello). Spain tongue gradually moved between you lips, playing with you own. You felt almost as if you couldn’t breathe, because you really couldn’t. You both finally broke apart, Spain’s hands stayed around you waist playing with the fabric of your shirt (camisa). Spain smiled down at you.

“Te quiero pase lo que pase.” Spain said slowly

You definitely remembered that from Spanish, and blushed faintly.

“I love you too.” You said leaning forward to kiss him again

“Aww well isn’t that just the sweetest thing.” Said France

You turned to see France staring at the two of you and broke apart quickly.

“Ah no Mon Cherie do not stop on my account.” France smiled playfully

You cleared you throat and moved towards Spain

“So I’m guessing our time is up” Said Spain simply “Come on (y/n).”

You followed behind Spain but before you reached everyone else in France’s living room you pulled him to the left towards the door.

“(Y/n)?” Spain asked confused

“Just come on.” You called playfully

Spain smiled and followed you out France’s front door and into the dark away from the party happening inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact I am actually in Spanish in school thats why i decided to flaunt my knowledge, or lack thereof, and out a couple spainish words in quotations by the english words, i got bored so i didn't do all of them because that would also be a fucking mess, like most of my writing.
> 
> hablo española amigos,pero, no muy bien.  
> quiero para actualizar todos los días, pero, tengo que estudiar y sacar una buena nota. cuando escuela es fácil  
> Voy a actualizar mucho. Te amo perras.
> 
> That was probably fucking terrible, i'm in Spanish 1, I'm sorry for butchering a beautiful language, any other Spanish speakers feel free to call me out  
> if you can't read it google translate perras.


	13. Spain (Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not a compete chapter but i needed to update i've lost a lot of steam it was just supposed to be a quick thing but now, ugh

 

Your footsteps echoed on the slick concrete of outside France’s house. The air was brisk and you could almost see your breath as you lead Spain quickly down the street towards your car. Spain walked next to you; he was sending you wary glances obviously still confused. You unlocked the door to you car and he got in instinctively.

“(Y/N)?” he asked

You glanced at him smiling at his cute confused face, well his face was always cute, but the way his eyebrows furrowed over his beautiful mossy green eyes made you heart flutter.

“Just my house.” You smiled at him

You saw his eyebrows unknot themselves and his face relax. He sat back against you seat looking forward; you took this as a good sign and started the drive to your house.

 

You walked around leading Spain down the gravel path that brought you to the back door, unlocking it and dragging Spain in.

Your house was humble for your occupation at the time, which was a full time college student, part time (Your Occupation) you wanted to major on (Dream Major.) and that was a slow and painful process. You considered your style a bit eclectic, a bit thrift shoppy, but always classy and cozy.

You took off you shoes and beckoned Spain into your small living room. It was smaller and covered in bookshelves and books leaning in haphazardous piles, the only light was a bright lamp in the corner, and the occasionally lit fireplace. You plopped Spain down on the couch and walked into the kitchen vowing to bring back snacks, you knew you would be hungry after a night at France’s; his snacks weren’t exactly what you would have picked for a get together. (I mean liver and cheese, escargot? Why?) You scoured your pantry for something both edible and something Spain would like, he wasn’t exactly picky but you didn’t want to walk out with Oreos or something.

You settled on some (Favorite Food) and brought out a bottle of wine you had been meaning to open as finals came closer. Spain sat leisurely on your couch staring at the many objects you kept on shelves and walls around the room, some meant something to you, like family photos or childhood snapshots, some were just things you found interesting; like the antiques and various items you found in various places. You placed the (favorite food) down and the bottle of wine before you realized you forgot glasses. You walked back to the kitchen trying to find wine glasses, which you knew, were probably buried under all the dishes you had yet to do. Before you could start looking through another cabinet you heard Spain’s voice from the doorway.

“You know,” Spain said walking towards you “We could just skip this part.”

You turned around staring straight into his beautiful green eyes.

His hand rose to touch you cheek, you closed the distance between you to and kissed him hard, he tasted as sweet as he did in France’s closet. His hands wrapped around you, pulling you in and roaming down your back and sides. You reached around to the back of his neck deepening the kiss. He sucked the bottom of your lip running his tongue over it before to slowly slide into you mouth. His hands became much more insistent finally lifting you up and plopping you on the counter. Your hands worked quickly to undo his pants and his attention focused on your neck and jawline, planting lustful kisses. You finally undid his pants and he shimmied them off quickly as he could along with his shirt before returning to your mouth. You drew in short breathes as his hands wandered up you shirt pulling it off in one swift motion and reaching around to unclasp your bra. His breath was hot on you neck kissing your shoulders as his hands slowly worked on your jeans. He pulled them off and wasted no time pulling off you already wet panties. His hand moved to the inside of your thigh as he kissed along your should lightly. His sensitive touch drove you insane as he stayed a safe distance from your waiting heat. Your mouth kissed his neck lightly as you gasped form his enticing touch.

“Please Spain, just fuck me.” You finally said desperate

You heard Spain chuckled lightly into your shoulder

“Be patient princesita.” He said mouth ghosting you collarbone

You couldn’t even exaggerate how hard it was to be patient as you waited for him to at least touch you. Your own hands slid from his neck down to his boxers, you lightly trailed you fingers along the inside of the waistband, you then ran your hands down the fabric. You could sense him hardening and his breath drew harder on your neck

“(Y/N)” he growled

“Be patient” you mimicked sweetly

Finally you felt Spain’s hands close the distance and prod at your opening, he rubbed at your clit for a while before slowly pushing one finger in.

You gasped unable to control you ecstasy as he speed up. He moved close sucking on your neck and biting your ear. You whimpered slightly grinding against his hands. Breathing heavily Spain pulled his fingers back and pulled you close grinding against you, boxers still on. You could feel his erection hard against you. You grinded back sucking and biting Spain’s neck to keep quiet. His hands grabbed at you feverishly trying to create friction, you’ve never wanted him so bad

“Spain please.” You managed to get out as he grinded hard against you

Spain’s stopped and quickly slipped of his boxers and without missing a beat started to push his hard member into your wet folds

“Spain!” you gasped

Spain peppered your neck with kisses as he slid in slowly. You whimpered meekly as he started pumping in and out slowly growing in pace. Spain’s breathing picked up as he started to pump harder, you moaned loudly sucking in his ear and running your nails along his back.

“You feel so good, (Y/N)” he moaned into your ear

You felt as if you would lose control as he quickened the pace, you were close and you showed it moaning wantonly into Spain’s neck. Finally you released and soon later Spain pulled out breathing heavily resting his head on your shoulder. You smiled and kissed him on his shoulder working your way up his neck and ear

“How about we bring the wine up to my room” you purred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will update before the end of the week scouts honor, i'll just add on to this chapter..so yeah


	14. Japan (General)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it turns out Japan was the most requested country with Russia falling in second, what can I say he has a nice stoic vibe can't resist it, anyway i'm back for a while enjoy!

Your hand scrapped against many items just out of your reach finally for hand found something of an interesting texture and you pulled it out. You opened your hand to find it was a piece of salmon sushi. You quickly dropped it when you realized it was real.

“Ew why would you put real sushi in there” you said disgusted

“The question is who would eat raw fish in the first place, and that would be Japan!” yelled America with his usual enthusiasm

“But I did not put an object in there.” Said Japan showing no real expression per usual

“Exactly so I did it for you.” Said America proudly

You looked up at America casting him a nasty look before he helped you up and unceremoniously threw you into the closet with Japan in tow.

Japan fell into you and you fell back against the back wall knocking something over in the pitch-blackness

“My apologizes,” said Japan as he helped you up in the dark

“It’s not your fault it’s that American idiot.” You grumbled standing up

“Yes I too find him to be a bit much at times, especially with his games, that is why I didn’t put an object into the bag,” he said simply “ In fact I still don’t understand this game, why is it referred to as “7 Minutes in heaven” it seems like 7 minutes in a closet would not be something heavenly to me.” He said sounding confused

You giggled

“Yeah it’s a weird game but it’s considered “heaven” because you’re in the closet with somebody and er- the point is kind of as American as it gets, you’re supposed to like kiss and, you know, spend up your 7 minutes with the other person.”

“Oh I see”

You felt Japan’s hands move around you waist and in the dark his lips met yours somewhat messily

“So is that how you win, you said you were supposed to kiss and such?” asked Japan stoically as usual

“Uh- Japan, um, I didn’t really mean you had to, it’s kinda if you want to, you know and it’s what’s expected but you don’t necessarily have to and there’s not really winning, sorry I should have been more specific.” You said blubbered awkwardly, standing there blushing in the dark

“Oh I see.” He said simply

You stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do, Japan and you always had nice talks and you loved visiting him but he was only ever cordial to you, he never seemed to show much emotion and was one of the hardest people to read.

“(Y/N)?” Japan asked quietly

“Yes?” you said shaking yourself from you thoughts

“(Y/N) you are being unusually quiet, was me kissing you wrong?”

“No-NO it wasn’t wrong, no it was great-I mean unexpected but..” you trailed of mentally smacking yourself

“(Y/N)?” Japan said quietly “Then do you think it would be okay if I kissed you again”

Japan’s voice for once showed a hint of awkwardness and nerves, you smiled despite yourself

“Yes.” You said meekly

Japan leaned forward pressing his lips lightly against yours. It was so soft it felt as if your lips weren’t touching at all, you leaned forward more closing the gap between you two. Japan’s hands timidly found there way around your waist, your hands went to Japan’s soft feathery hair. Japan’s hands roamed around your waist and you felt like you would melt into him.

“HEY! Times up!” yelled America as he flung open the door

You jumped back your whole face turning scarlet

“Well, Well, Well.” Said America with his usual cockiness and a hint of mischievousness

You quickly rushed out and back to your seat still blushing. You spent the rest of the night trying your hardest not to make eye contact and failing miserably, blushing every time he looked your direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo leave your comments and requests per usual, the next chaater will be on the most requested country and right now Russia is leading.


	15. Japan (explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need to update more regularly, my bad guys but here Japan's final chapter

The rest of the party was hell with you trying to not look at japan and failing miserably, every time you made eye contact you blushed and he continued to look passive, his stare bored into your head and you tried to look interested in whatever charade America was playing out but couldn’t shake his glare. You got up and walked to the kitchen which was surprisingly empty as everyone conjugated towards the living room following Americas antics, strolling across the large kitchen to the sink, you got yourself a glass of water and tried to put together your thoughts. You didn’t think you should be this bothered by the kiss; it was short, sweet, very light almost like you were kissed by a cherry blossom petal. You were so wrapped up in your thoughts you didn’t hear someone approaching you.

“(Y/N)?” said a voice behind you

You jumped almost dropping the glass, you quickly set it down and whipped around already knowing who you’d see.

“Japan! Jeez you scared me.” You said breathlessly

“I didn’t mean to scare you (Y/N) I just came to see what you were up to, I never liked the party scene anyway it’s much quieter in here”

you watched him intently as he strolled over to sit against the counter to the side of you, again he wore no expression as he looked around the kitchen seemingly scrutinizing every detail.

“France’s décor will always baffle me.” Said japan as he looked around the room

“Doesn’t most of western culture? Although, I will agree he certainly has a flare for the gaudy” you joked as you looked around his Victorian era kitchen covered in golds and flagrant decorations.”

“So (Y/N), what are you doing afterwards?”

 

 

 

You felt majorly flustered as you rode in the car with japan back to your house. You didn’t know what to say as you watched him out of the corner of your eye cruise down the deserted streets. He looked on intently never looking your way, you played with your sleeve floundering to think of an ice breaker. You almost didn’t even realize you were back at your house until japan finally spoke.

“We’re here.” Japan said surely getting out of the car

You moved for the door but before you could, Japan grabbed the door and swung it open helping you out of the car.

“Oh. Thank you.” You said flustered taking his hand

he walked you to the door and watched you intently as you fumbled with your keys to unlock the door. You finally opened it and rushed in, him following close behind. You put your purse down and turned to japan, he stood in the closed doorway not saying a word.

“well, home sweet home.” You managed to say, not daring to make eye contact

he moved closer to you from the doorway

“(Y/N)” he said softly tucking a piece of hair behind your ear

your face was on fire as you suddenly became very interested in your shoes

“Yes?” you answered meekly

“I was wondering... if you’d want to continue where we left off..” he trailed off kissing your neck softly and working to your collarbone.

You shuddered holding back a soft moan, his hands lightly trailed down your body.

“Japan” you breathed out pulling back

“is something wrong?” japan asked puzzled

“no-no just,” you stopped and pulled him towards your room,

 you don’t even remember moving through your house and up to your room, just quickly slipping in and putting your lips to Japan’s again. His hands lightly trailed your body. He unbuttoned your shirt and pulled it slowly off, almost without you realizing you were stripped to your bra and panties standing there as japan made small kisses down your neck and chest. He slowly laid you on the bed, his mouth trailed down to your breasts. He expertly took off your bra and his mouth instantly took to your nipples. Your eyes closed and you threw your head back letting out a moan. He slowly worked down your stomach, you looked down as he slipped off your panties without breaking eye contact. He slowly worked down still looking at you, you blushed as his tongue started to work into your wet heat. You let out a soft moan, slowly bucking under his skillful tongue. He lapped at your heat and your moans became more loud and frequent. Suddenly he stopped and moved. His hands turned you over onto your belly as you felt him move behind you

“japan?” you questioned

his body loomed over you and you felt him press himself to you, his mouth came to nibble on your ear

“you’re too perfect (Y/N), I want you to feel the same way.”

You felt him slowly push in, his hands grabbing onto your hips as leverage. You gripped wildly at the bed as he slowly worked his way in and out, your moaned and pushed back onto him holding onto the ecstasy. His hands roamed your naked body leaving grips on your rear as he bucked in and out. He leaned down over you again never breaking his stride.

“do you feel that (Y/N) I want to make you come.” He moaned into your ear

“Japan, yes.” You got out practically begging.

He quickened his pace still whispering sweet nothings into your ear.

You grabbed the sheets as you felt yourself inch closer and closer to your peak

“Japan please, don’t stop.”

He quickened his pace as you rode through your orgasm. He didn’t stop until your whole body spasmed and he quickly finished pulling out. You laid there out of breath, still recovering. You flipped over to look at Japan, still staring at you

“What?” you asked sheepishly

“you’re just so beautiful (Y/N)”

he laid down beside you pulling you close and kissed your forehead lightly.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well here you go, leave your comments and enjoy


	16. I'm Back Bitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know if people still read this. to be honest with school and life I forgot about this but I'm trying to write more so I think I might start updating again. I'll write the next chapter and see how it goes!

Plz Inbox me suggestions so I can figure out who to do next :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe hope you like it comment any thoughts or requests!!


End file.
